gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Boss
A character from Mazinger Z who started as a rival for Koji Kabuto but later became a chum like Peeping Spider in New Cutey Honey. Mazinger Z In here he was voiced by Hiroshi Ōtake who was also Nezu in Akira, a cop in barefoot gen 2, Albert Heinrich/004 in Cyborg 009, Kyohiko Todoroki (ep 34) and Miniyon in Devilman, Tako-Tsunami in Dororon Enma-kun‏‎, Nikochan and Tsuruten Tsun in Dr. Slump, King Nikochan (Penguin Village), Pteranodon, Suke, ToNinjinka in Dragonball, Jackle in Fist Of The North Star 86 movie (his head pops), Kazuo Nakano (eps 50-58); Nakano-san (eps 50-58) in Kinniku-man, Dülar Delcassé in LILY C.A.T. (that was a cool 80s horror sci fi filme), Boss, Crow, Mr. Kanzaki in Majokko Megu-chan, Tontaro in Majokko Tickle, Dr. Sewashi‏‎ in Mazinger Z and Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman, Professor Cuzco; Tori-san; Yattaran; Yattran in Space Pirate Captain Harlock, Sanpei in Speed Racer and Mankey/Primeape in Pokémon. Great Mazinger UFO Robo Grendizer Mazinkaiser In here hes voiced by Fumihiko TACHIKI who was Arthur and Druaga in Namco X Capcom, Duke Nukem in Duke Nukem Forever, Nightmare in Soul Calibur 3, Bakuryuu in Bloody Roar, Gill in Street Fighter 4, Isato in Angel Blade (dat was a p0rn0e!!), Victor in Angelique (a bishonen male harmem anime), Chaos in Battle Arena Toshinden Ova(another Masami Obari?!), Black Ram Commander in Berserk, Kenpachi Zaraki in Bleach(imagine him going a male harem oav), Yūichi Miyagi in Cat Planet Cuties, Vodka in Case Closed, Gelmer in Devilman:Demon Bird Sirene, cerberumon in Digimon Frontier, Susumu Takai in Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei, Gendou Ikari in Evangelion(aw GAY!!), Taizō Hasegawa in Gintama, President in Gravion(hot! Mizuuuuki!!), Sacred Gear/Ddraig in High School DXD, Menthuthuyoupi in Hunter X Hunter 2011(not bad but da 90s one was superior), Sou'unga in Inuyasha the movie III, Ryoubannin De Niro in Jungle De Ikou(Hot! miiiiiiiiiiii!!), Kigunan Ramza in Zeta Gundam, Panpa Rida in Gundam ZZ, Wattary Gilla in Victory Gundam, Scavenger in New Cutey Honey OVA 5, Gallon (John Talbain) in Night Warriors - Darkstalkers' Revenge (hot!!), Akainu and Don Krieg in One Piece, Daisuke Kōsaka in Oreimo (isn't that the inbreeding anime?), Yajirou in Power Stone(super rad!), Setra in Queens Blade (hoit!!), Bodyguard in the raepe man anime(good f--k no!!), Ronny in Shaman King, Taizo Kotobuki in Super GALS, Meltdown / Prometheus Black in Transformers Animated, Daedalus and Plaktu in Escaflowne, Reporter A in Wanna Be's (love dat 80s pro wrestling cr-p), Ukima (ep 27) in Wedding Peach(Hot! Momokooooooooooo!!) and narrator in new fist of the north star. In the Dub he was Voiced by Mark X LASKOWSKI wjo did Masaharu Ogata in Angelic Layer, Iwata in Excel Saga(ewwwwww), Morimoto in Godannar(hot!!), Elegan in Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor(awesome), Jun Aoi in Martian Successor Nadesico (hot!!), Hono in Master of Mosquiton (wasn't that a p0rn0?), K in Puni Puni Poemy(almost a p0rn0), Martin in Squid Girl(the anime all the pedoes love) and Elder of the East, Kyoji Atsuzawa, Tokijun in Ushio and Tora Mazinger Z Infinity Here its 10 years after beating the bad guys and boss is now (someone fill this in after you see the movie) a ramen shop guy who uses boss borot to power it. He works woth Mucha and Nuke as they are incapable of existing w.o him. He gives Koji advice and later serves as a diversion to Dr. Hells forces to allow Koji to get to Mazinger Infinity. He's pretty cool in here and gives some free bonus food for kids in his store but he don't try to b0ne em cuz he likes thicc curvy babes. In here he's voiced by Wataru Takagi who did Cubot in Sonic Colors, Douglas in Rockman X5 and Rockman X6, Hugo in Ultra Street Fighter 4 and the new sf cr-p, Hwang Seong-gyeong in Soul Calibur, Milan in Rockman Zero, Mitsurugi Heishirou in Soul Edge, Zangief in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Detective Takagi and Genta Kojima in case closed, Staff B (ep 1) in Cyber City Oedo 808 (love da dub), Dino Stego in Dinozaurs(anyone remember that? it was on fox kids), Haoji in Fighting Foodons (good f--k no!), Ellis (eps 2-3) in Genpocyber (f it! nooo!), Kenji in Initial D, Okuyasu Nijimura in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable, Detective in Kama Sutra (a p0rn0?! better than fighting foodons or genocyber.), Radio Voice (ep 4) in Mad Bull 34 (yes!! yes!!!!), Alberto Vist in Gundam Unicorn, Suezou in Monster Rancher (yeah!!), Obito Uchiha and Tobi in Naruto Shippuden (Ninja, Ninja, rock da ninja, ninja ball Z), Akakabu Hayami in New Cutey Honey(oh man that was great!!), Bellamy, Largo, Vander Decken IX in One Piece (another 4kids anime??), Jack in Power Stone(dat 90s), Tanaka in Rei Rei (that a p0rn0e), Rubeus in Sailor moon (dat 90s), Galford in Samurai Shodown: The Motion Picture (samurai ball evolution), Kevin (X-Laws), Tamurazaki (ep 36); Tokagerou in Shaman king (another 4kids anime? what with the p0rn0 he's a regular Sonny Dey), Valgarv in Slayers (not as good with out Naga and her udders!), Adon in Street Fighter Alpha Ova, Kamidake in Tenchi Muyo, Male Student in Urotsukidōji II: Legend of the Demon Womb (a p0rn0 the 4kids actors worked on), Sacchima (ep 10) in Wedding Peach (sexy Momoko) and Harry Champ in Zoids(hot leena!!) He's played in the dub by John David Brimmer aka Michael Alston Baley who was dr. proctor in Pokémon when it was good, Zodd in Berserk which was good, Genichiro Hotokeu in Mystery of the Necronomicon (which is a p0rn9 but its not bad), Zeman the ape king in /?Yugioh 5Ds (He was just... A Monkey!!), king gorge in Fighting Foodons (that one was goo dcr-p), ChoRyuJin in GaoGaiGar (Which was positive instead of bummer and gay like Evangelion so its cool) Crasher Wake and Wulfric in the new pokemon, Bason and Mosuke in shaman king (Which was good and had good MetroidVania games by Konami ion gba), Sunshine in ultimate Muscle and Odion and Shada in Yuigoh (which was cool) Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Mazinger Characters